


Дождь

by Anonymous



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Kanzaki Hajime/Natsume Shintarou
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Дождь

Погода не задалась с самого утра. Канзаки шел по серым улочкам домой, недовольно ворча себе под нос. Поводов испортиться настроению было великое множество.

Во-первых, с самого утра было пасмурно, и моросил мелкий дождик. Не то, чтобы один из Токуканхи переживал по поводу плохой погоды, просто он не любил дождь. И сам не знал почему — просто не любил. Второй повод для плохого настроения — головная боль. Головная боль для Канзаки — очередная боль во всем теле для какого-то чмыря из Чертокамня, который просто не понравился или чем-то взбесил Хаджиме. И, наконец, третий повод — в школе не осталось чегурта. Из-за плохой погоды машина с продуктами просто не приехала, чтобы пополнить запасы автомата с напитками. Конечно же, он сразу послал Широяму за чегуртом в город, но тот вернулся через полтора часа, так что даже любимый напиток не поднял настроение Канзаки. А еще этот проклятый дождь! Дождь из мелкого и моросистого стал крупнее, а потом и вовсе превратился в ливень.

-Да чтоб тебя… — Канзаки злился, до дому идти еще очень долго, а он уже промок. Единственным вариантом было спрятаться под широким деревом и переждать дождь там. Так он и поступил. Ругая на чем свет стоит дождь, школу, правительство и Химекаву, хотя не понятно, каким боком тот был причастен к его несчастьям, Канзаки выжимал промокшую футболку. Краем глаза он увидел стоящую под дождем на дороге высокую человеческую фигуру. Канзаки посмеялся над идиотом, которому явно нечего делать, как вдруг до него дошло осознание того, что эта фигура ему знакома.

-Нацуме? Что он делает? — вопреки остаткам здравого смысла, Канзаки вылез из своего убежища, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно Нацуме.

-Чего тут стал? Ты же промокнешь! — до Хаджиме начал доходить весь идиотизм ситуации. Он уже мысленно ругал себя за то, что выскочил, как полный идиот, когда льет, как из ведра, только чтобы убедиться, Нацуме ли это. Если бы не было так холодно из-за промокшей одежды, он бы покраснел от смущения. Точнее из-за осознания собственной глупости.

-А, это ты, Канзаки. — лениво потянул Нацуме, отрываясь от лицезрения неба, с которого прозрачными осколками падали капли дождя, и странно посмотрев на Канзаки. Того аж передернуло. Нацуме не улыбался. Это и показалось Канзаки страннее всего. Хотя, что может быть странее двух гопников, которые как два последних придурка стоят на дороге под ливнем и пытаются выяснить друг у друга, зачем же они тут стоят. Точнее пытался выяснить только один. Второй же просто стоял в уже насквозь вымокшей одежде, смотрел на дождь и не улыбался.

-Конечно же я, кто ж еще!

Насколько помнил Канзаки, Нацуме Шинотару всегда улыбался. Даже когда дрался с соперником сильнее его самого и был, мягко говоря, в заднице, он улыбался. А сейчас нет. Не то, чтобы Канзаки это особо волновало, просто было интересно и немного странно.

-Грустно, когда дождь… — сказал Нацуме.

-А? Что? — голос Шинотару вывел его из размышлений.

-А я дождь люблю. — без особых эмоций продолжил Нацуме.

-А? Что ты несешь?! — Канзаки даже не заметил, как Нацуме снял свою кофту с капюшоном и накинул ее Канзаки на голову.

-Заболеешь. — проговорил Нацуме.

-Сам заболеешь! Нафига снял?!

-Не заболею. — Нацуме притянул Канзаки к себе, тот в свою очередь чисто рефлекторно обнял его. Тепло чужого тела приятно согревает, думал Канзаки. А еще о том, что его жутко раздражает рост Нацуме, а именно то, что он выше его самого. — Так ведь теплее, да?

-Ага. — не мог не согласиться один из Токуканхи. Сейчас его мало волновало то, что его могут увидеть случайные прохожие. Было тепло — а это главное.

-У тебя и губы наверно замерзли? — задумчиво посмотрел Нацуме.

-А? — не успел он сказать и слово, как теплые губы накрыли его в поцелуе. Канзаки приобнял Нацуме за плечи. Сейчас больше всего хотелось думать, что все эти странности из-за дождя. Да, это дождь виноват, что Канзаки вцепившись в плечи Нацуме, грубо целует того, дождь виноват в том, что из-за промокшей одежды парни ощущают тепло тела друг друга и им это чертовски нравится. И, конечно же, дождь виноват в том, что Канзаки как бы не гей, но это точно самый долгий и самый лучший поцелуй в его жизни. Нацуме отстранился от Канзаки, разорвав поцелуй. И неожиданно улыбнулся.

-Дождь закончился. — улыбаясь, сказал он, смотря на небо.

-И правда. — растеряно сказал Каназаки.


End file.
